


Sources

by SurpySoup



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elf - Character - Freeform, Blood Lust, Gen, Human - Character - Freeform, Insanity Check, Paladin - Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurpySoup/pseuds/SurpySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I played on a roleplaying server (Moon Guard!) back in the day. Rinasha Kar'thiel was my Blood Elf Paladin, and I had a lot of fun torturing her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. What Happens in Stranglethorn...

**Author's Note:**

> I played on a roleplaying server (Moon Guard!) back in the day. Rinasha Kar'thiel was my Blood Elf Paladin, and I had a lot of fun torturing her.

_Kill them..._

            I turn my head, following the whisper that seemed to flow from my right. There was a group of people, clothies--A priest and two mages, by the looks of it. They were sharing a drink, as it was common in the Wayfarer's Rest.

 

_Easy prey. Kill them._

            My sword was in my hand...When did it get there? I was twirling it around, its tip held firmly into a rug on the floor. I was starting to stand, my hand sliding up along the hilt to rest at the top. I was watching them. They were laughing, clinking their glasses. It sounded like quite the party.

 

_Feed me, now!!_

            I froze, nearly dropping my sword. Before it could cause a clatter, I scooped it up and jammed it back into its sheath. Damn, the voice was at it again. I strode swiftly toward the exit, catching a glimpse of myself in the dark reflection of the marble walls. The green glow of my eyes was prominent, but a reddish tint was trying to mingle with the color. I grit my teeth and my pace quickened.

            I was outside in mere seconds, making my way down the steps to the street. Mandalas, the cobalt-furred Talbuk, was pacing in a short circle around the post he was tied to. I made quick work of the bindings, swinging myself into his saddle. He snorted loudly and in protest, but I kicked my heels into his flanks anyway. With a groan, he set off at a gallop through the streets, his heavy hooves striking the pavement like thunder.

            We did not stop until we were atop the tower outside of the Undercity, awaiting the arrival of the Zepplin to Grom'gol. How we both got up there is beyond me--Mandalas' horns always seem too big, or his weight too great to stand the rickety staircase, but he always manages to get to the platform without breaking anything. It wasn't a long wait before the huge goblin contraption floated to the dock, a deep horn-call announcing its arrival to the rest of the area. Mandalas shook his head, once more protesting, but I drove him forward. His steps were nervous, cautious, and light compared to the run through the city. He walked onto the Zepplin with careful steps, making his way to the secure back, near the engine.

Then we waited some more.

 

_Why did you disobey me..._

            I must have dozed, because Mandalas was striking the boards with his hooves, grunting and tossing his head angrilly, while people were filing on and off of the Zepplin. The air seemed thicker, a buzz of tropical climate known only to the Stranglethorn Vale. I guided the Talbuk from the craft, letting him ease himself down the winding ramp back to the ground. Then I coaxed him into another gallop, straight out of the camp and into the jungle.

            I don't know how long we rode, but when Mandalas finally refused to go further, there was no sign of any civilization or anything. Just thick trees, brush, and a dense sense of danger. He bucked, which caught me off guard, then finally tossed me from his saddle. I stared up at him in amazement--Mandalas had never done that before... He reared onto his hindlegs, kicking his hooves in the air, then turned and bolted in the opposite direction.

            He left me?

 

_He was not worthy of your company..._

I stood up slowly, turning to get a feel for where I've been dumped off. Maybe it was a good thing Manadalas brought me this far out. The trees were thick, casting shadows where the sunlight could not penetrate the leaves above. It gave the area a sinister feel, like anything could be lurking. Just what I need.

            The trees rustled above, the sound of fluttering startling my sword into my hand. I stare up, searching the treetops, but only find a few birds making their noise in the branches. Relaxing, I watch them for a while.

            Then something strikes my back, something blunt. I stumble forward, whirling around to counter the blow, or to defend myself. I found myself doing the latter as an angry jungle troll lunged at me, his club raised high. Panic, the ever-present companion in any situation like this, rose in my chest, but was quickly beat down by anger and rage.

 

_My turn!!_

 

            My defensive stance turned into a purely offensive one as I felt myself mentally _pushed_ out of the way. I watched as the troll got closer and closer, until I could see the white of its eyes. And then... It had no head. The body landed awkwardly on the ground at my feet, and I felt myself turn. There were structures nearby, probably the ruins where the trolls lived. I wanted to turn back, head for the road... But my body kept moving forward. In the dense trees, the light was sparse, but I could see a faint glow of red coming from my eyes, especially when we passed by trees.

            More trolls were preparing to attack, and it appeared that my body was ready.

_They stand no chance. No chance against us! See!? This is why you should let me take control more often!_

            Power surged through me, the ground snapping and cracking beneath my feet. Light blazed from the consecrated ground, and the trolls that first set foot on the holy ground burned to a crisp. I watched as a background noise, observing as my body rushed forward, meeting trolls headlong, blade against club or axe. It was a wonder that I would survive this encounter... The berserker's blood made me _reckless_!

            I felt confidence blossoming in my chest, a grin spreading wickedly over my lips. My blade met each throat, chest, appendage--bathed in the blood of my enemies. Blazing shield deflected every blow, using the wayward momentum to my advantage... to kill them.

            There was a noise behind me--one I wasn't expecting. I turned sharply, just in time to meet the business end of a spear. The other trolls stood back as this larger specimen went at me with its spear, swinging and stabbing. It wouldn't let me regain my balance, it's a wonder I was able to dodge the first attack at all!

            A sharp pain exploded above my right eyebrow, then scorched a trail down to my lower cheekbone. I staggered back, one hand flying up to my eye. The injury caused flashes behind the eyelid, throbbing in time with my heartbeat. I gripped my sword tightly, rage burning in my one red eye now, and charged with renewed fervor.

 

_There... That's better..._

I don't know how long I had been out here fighting. By the time I was allowed to control myself again, I was shaking, bloodied, and panting. My right eye burned, blood seeping down my cheek, falling into the thick grass at my feet. I took a staggering step away from the carnage at my back, trying to catch my breath, trying to will the pain in my eye to go away. Then I tensed. I heard a noise.

            My eye wide, I scanned the bushes and trees, my grip on my sword and shield tightening once more. A bush rustled. Light enclosed my shield, and I threw it toward the bush with all my remaining strength. I heard a cry--it sounded human enough... Panic found its way into my legs and I ran to see what it was I'd hit.

            A young man, human and probably not very far along in life, was literally pinned to a tree by my shield. He was scared, I could see it in his expression.

 

_And he would be dead soon._

 

            Biting my lip, I didn't know what to do. I rushed to the boy's side, wrenching my shield from the tree behind him...and his gut. He cried out, both arms covering the wound. He fell over onto his side, panting, saying.. something. I couldn't quite make it out, he was gibbering. Placing my hands lightly on his side, I felt like.. I couldn't do anything to save him. But I knew I could. I could heal him, keep him alive and get him back to the road. Back to the road, possibly back to Booty Bay. He could survive.

 

_No... He's already bled to death. Your hesitation...Killed him._

My good eye wide, I stared at the boy. He was... in fact.. dead. There was a thick pool of blood, reaching for my boots, my knees, my hands. It was already all over my fingers. Tears lept into my eye, burned at the injured one. I forced Light through my hands--It couldn't be over for this boy! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time! I could still save him.. The Light couldn't be so uncaring...

            When the boy didn't stir, didn't regain color, I gave up. I stood slowly, scooping up my bloodstained shield and strapped it to my back. I couldn't tear my eyes from the boy's body. It was tearing me up inside.

            I turned and ran. Didn't even bother looking for Mandalas--He knew how to get back to Silvermoon and anywhere else for safety. I had no destination.. But I ran.

 

            Of course, later I found out that the boy lived. Some other people found him staggering near the road later that very day, mended the remainder of his wound and nursed him back to health.

            How do I know this?

 

            I fought him. He remembered me, and nearly killed me.


	2. Doesn't Always Stay in Stranglethorn

            Gleaming. That's how they wanted it. A gleaming blade, shimmering armor. No smudges anywhere.

            Smudge a weapon or armor and you get a lash on the back.

 

            Every day I sit on the edge of my bed and polish every thing until I can see my reflection. My reflection.

            It disgusts me.

 

            I hear a scream, distant. Someone's being questioned. But that's nothing new. Someone's always being questioned. These halls are never quiet.

 

            How did I end up here?

 

            _A sharp pain, something slicing through my abdomen. A startled gasp, a weak gag. Energy quickly leaving my limbs. But I couldn't fall to the ground._

_Pinned to a tree._

_A woman runs out of the bushes. She looks dirty, her right eye swollen and bloody._

_Elvish._

_She says something in a language I can't understand. I weakly plea for help. Anything._

_She jerks the shield out from my gut._

_I slump to the ground, clutching at the wound._

_I try to ask for help again. My voice seems to echo in my brain. Could she hear me?_

_I was fading, the jungle getting blurry along the edges. And so cold. Suffocating._

_There was a sharp burst of energy entering my body, two small hands pressed against my side. Then they were gone. It was too quiet._

I sigh, setting aside my sword and grabbing the shield next.

 

            _I found myself staggering towards the road, leaning on everything I could reach. It was a miracle no jungle animal decided to get a taste of me._

_Strangers were heading south. Red-clad soldiers. That was all I knew before I was out again._

_When I woke up, who knew how long had passed._

I was here.

 

            Another scream echoed through the hallway. Terror. Fright.

            I grab my chestplate and begin polishing its gleaming metal.

 

            The screams get closer. I hear a battle. It wasn't anything new, really. Fights break out all the time in the barracks. Everyone hates everything. Even each other.

 

            The last of my armor is polished. I begin suiting up.

            The fighting grows nearer. Louder.

 

            I step out into the hall, shield in one hand, sword in the other.

            A woman is standing there, surrounded by corpses of my comrades. Or fellow zealots. Fanatics. Lunatics.

            She stares at me for a long moment.

            I stare back.

            Elvish.

            She says something _in a language I can't understand_.

 

            Why did this seem familiar?

 

            Then she surprises me.

            "I thought you were dead."

            She spoke Common, with a clear Elvish accent.

 

            "So did I."

           

            Seeing so many of my fellow soldiers dead at her feet, I didn't want to engage her. She would surely slaughter me.

            But I was trained to fight any threat.

            I notice the scar running down over her right eye.

 

            "I didn't mean to--" she begins speaking again, she tries to take a step forward. She stops at my lifted hand.

           

            In my mind, I say a quick prayer. Would that really help? Help someone like me?

 

            Sword and shield at the ready, I prepare to strike.

            Her shield is up as my sword comes down. Light flares off of both of our weapons.

 

            "Wait! I do not wish t--"

 

            Silenced again by another strike. She is forced to parry, swiping her sword in my path.

 

            "You left me for dead in that jungle. You can speak Common, and you left me for dead."

            That was all I could remember. Seeing her face. Her scar. Her running away.

 

            The elf blocked another attack, pushing me back with a swing of her shield.

            "Let me speak."

 

            I pause. I didn't want to fight her. But I knew I had to.

           

            "My friend has been captured here. I only want him back."

 

            Hesitation.

 

            "Just tell me where I can find him, and I won't cause any more harm."

 

            I summon Light into my sword again, charging for another attack. I swing for her head, she ducks and shoves her shield at my abdomen. I wince. It was still sore.

 

            "Please, cooperate!" The elf cried as I gathered my breath again. "I do not wish to hurt you. I've already done enough damage."

 

            The prayer I had thought of earlier enters my mind again. It spurs me on. I can't stop just because she sounds just.

            It's not what I've been taught here.

 

            The ground seems to crackle, like lava was shooting up through the floor. The elf takes a step back. She knew what it was.

            Light flares on my shield. I fling it at her. She stares with wide, green eyes.

 

            The way my shield was designed made it work beautifully in times like this. With a curved top, raising to two points on either end. It hooked her abdomen and shoved her into the wall.

            Pinned her there.

           

            She struggled against it, but couldn't get a good grip on the polished metal.

 

            I calmly walk over, my sword gleaming. Shining.

            I had every intention of killing her there.

 

            Then I remembered something.

 

            Had it not been her desperate shove of Light into me, before she ran...

 

            "I would be dead."

            I pull the shield from her, releasing her. Constantly, my mind asks _What are you doing?_

 

            I can only respond with a shrug.

 

            "If you hadn't tried to help, I would have died."

 

            I point down the hallway, towards a ramp that leads lower into the chambers below. The interrogation cells.          

            She stares, confused. I was confused too.

 

            "Your friend will probably be waiting for you there."

 

            Green eyes stare back at me. I couldn't see my reflection in them. That was good.

            "Hurry, before they send more soldiers this way."

            I couldn't look at her anymore. Her eyes. Her scar. It made me regret so much.

 

            She touches my shoulder lightly for just a brief moment, but I can feel a spark of hope in that. Like she was trying to remind me... That things could change.

 

            "Thank you."

 

            And she ran off.

 

            I stand among my dead brethren, sword and shield in hand.

            "No.. Thank you." I sigh, feeling a little bit better.


End file.
